Certain approaches for searching enterprise data to answer an information query may include using string matching mechanisms to identify information stored in an unstructured data storage. However, such approaches are limited in their ability to provide accurate responses to the information query, and also require larger allocation of enterprise computing resources to extract, transform, and load information (ETL) from the unstructured data storage to enable searching of the information stored on the unstructured data storage.